The Kiss of Danger
by Bluemoon4Sphinx
Summary: Yugi Mouto.A strip club. A hot girl.A BIG problem!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own yugioh. I do not own yugioh. I do not own yugioh. Get it yet?

Warning: Suggestive themes, cursing, and a weird.'scene'.

Becka: Yo.

Bastet: Erm...yes...'yo'.

Becka: k', so this is my new story. At least until I get inspiration For 'Yeah right.'!

Bastet: You're so lazy.

Becka: I'm also bored... Hey, I know! Malik, come here!

Malik(who is suddenly there): You rang?

Becka/puts collar on malik/ You're my pet for the day. Now on with the story!

afriendwillgetyououtofjailarealfriendwillbesittinginthecellnexttoyousayingmanthatwasfun

**Chapter 1:Clubs and a mistake**

A nineteen-year-old Yugi looked around the strip club he and his best friend, Joey, had had just entered. The room was engulfed in flashing red and blue lights, which gave the atmosphere and bit of a sexy edge. Quite...graphic posters lined the walls, increasing te feeling. Young men were drinking and smoking and watching the show,. which was currently young, sexy hookers dancing on the bar-like stage, practically begging to be fucked by thier audience(sp?). Moans and pants came from the spare rooms reserved for...pleasure, most of which were full. Yugi blushed hotly

"Joey," Yugi began, "Are you sure we shood have come here?...It makes me feel kind of dirty..." He whispered, blushing heavier as he noticed many of the hookers meantally undressing his leather-clad body. His outfit included a white leather top that stoped right above his navel and an extremly tight pair of white leather pants that fit like a second skin, which the hookers were apparently very glad he was wearing. This was, ofcourse, accompanied with and least 20 silver braclets, 5 belts, and his millenium puzzle.

Joey laughed. "A' course you do! There are lots a' sexy ladies up there just waiting to get at yah'!" He said, winking. "Man yuge, you're lucky! You're a _chick magnet_!" Yugi now resembled a tomato. "Aw, lighten up, yuge! We're here to get you _un-innocent_! You're nineteen and you haven't even started dating!" He pointed out. " _This_ should knock the innocence right outta' ya'! So go ahead, drink, be merry, and for god's sake man, lay somebody! Now if you'll excuse me, I see a beer over there with my name on it!" he said, hot-footing it over to the drink bar.

Yugi, still tomato-like, imediatly headed over to the bar( the one with the hookers) to take his friend's advice. It was true Joey didn't know much, but he _was_ completely right about yugi's love life. He _had_ never gone out, let alone have sex with anyone, even though he had tons of fangirls who would any day. It was about time he did! Besides, He was quite a bit...what was it called again?...Oh yes. _Horny_. So, his decision(sp?) made, he sat down at the bar to decide which hooker was most drool-worthy.

...Wow, that didn't take long. There was one who was rather close by, who was drop.dead.sexy!...And, aparrently, had a thing for leather. _Yay_. She had golden blonde hair that was drawn back into a ponytail and sexy slanted red eyes. Hair skin was so pale and so fair that yugi wanted to taste it and kiss it and _oww_, do other stuff. She wore a tight red leather sleeve-less top and a pair of tight blak leather pants that looked as if they had been attacked by some wild animal and showed off all her curves. That wasn't the best part. No, the best part was that she had seen him staring and was leaning over him, serveying him with a look of lust in her eyes.(a/n: anyone who has read my other story probably knows who this is. If you do, say so in your reveiw, and you get a bar-yugi plushie! yay!)

"Hey sexy." She whispered, running her tongue(sp?) up the side of his neck, smirking. She climbed down into his lap, and faceing him, she continued the motion.

He moaned gently. "H-hi." he replied, not quite knowing what else to say. He shyly wraped one arm around her waist and used the other to hold her head to his neck. "Wanna have sex?" he asked quietly, blushing heavily. She smirked.

"Hell yeah.That's what i'm here for." She said, climbing off him and taking his hand, motioning him to come with her. She walked over to the other bar and asked the owner of the club for a key to a spare room. He handed it to her hesitantly, and she ran over to the room trying to get the door unlocked. Yugi was about to walk into the room, but the bar manager stopped him.

"Hey kid, come here." he said, and yugi walk over curiously. "If that girl you 'bout to screw gives you anything to drink, don't drink it. All the other people who've screwed her Have been found in the bed next morning, naked, not remembering anything. We think she drugged 'em." the bar owner said, and yugi nodded, Running back into the room... only to be pushed to the floor and stripped by the already naked hooker. She smirked at his sirprized and cauious(sp?) look.

" This your first time?" she asked him. He nodded. "I thought so," she began, smirking, "you look virgin. Nervious?" Nodd." Don't worry, you'll like it. Now _fuck me_!"

_Time change_

"M-my god,... are you sure you were a virgin! That was fucking good!" The hooker panted.

"Was I really that good?" Yugi asked weakly,

"Hell yes!...I might just go and rub it in the other hooker's' faces! You tasted good...to bad for you i'm hungry..." She lowered her head, and Yugi, expecting to get a kiss, closed his eyes... only to scream out in pain a moment later as pain shot throught his neck.

Then everything went black.

afriendwillgetyououtofjailarealfriendwillbesittinginthecellnexttoyousaymanthatwasfun

Becka: What's wrong with yugi!

Bastet: Well he's-

Becka: Shh! don't tell them!

Bastet: Sorry!

Becka: It's k. /yanks malik's collar/ Ok, smexy-malik-pet! tell the nice reveiwers the deal.

Malik: Ok, becka will only write more if she gets 5 reveiws, good or bad. reveiwers, (along with the people who figured out who yugi's hooker is), will recive club yugi and club joey plushies. So please, r&r! I don't want to be chained up like this forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, you no sue.

Warning: This will disturb you. Beware.

Me: Yo! Next chappie! yay!

Bastet: Yes, and sirprisingly, the update came pretty quick...O.o

Me:And the smexy pet for this chappie is...Ryou/pulls back a curtain revealing a sniffling chained up ry-chan./ aw, ry, don't cry/pets ry/

Ryou/sniffle/ o-ok...

Reveiws!

**Kala**: Here it is! yay! Thanks for being my first reveiwer! Bar Yugi plushie for you/gives plushie/

**Aliccia**: And you are...correct! You get a bar yugi plushie for reveiwing, and a bar joey plushie for getting it right! yay! Good job.

**Melzart**: Rebecca/blinks/...THAT WOULD HAVE MADE A GOOD PLOT TWIST! But no, sorry. Anyways, _is_ she a vampire.../winks/ you'll just have to wait and see! Here's your yugi plushie!

**I am a Catlover**: me:yay! kitty and Dkitty!

Bastet/interupts/ dkitty, you smexy thing... /licks her lips/

me/sighes/ anyways, yes, it is her. take these smexy plushies as a token of our gratitude for reveiwing and getting the question right/gives plushies/ and by the way, your right about the eye thing...her eyes go red when she's gone vamp. Any ways, how you peeps doin'!

**Anna Minamino**: Aww, your nice! and your half right! Here's your bar yugi plushie. /gives you plushie. then discretly(sp?) slips you a vamp yugi plushie./ shifty eyes no one saw that, did they? Any ways, your my 5th reveiwer! yay/winks/ see you next time!

**To the other reveiwer who's name I do not recall: **erm...no..

Bastet: ok hakari, that's enough. now on with the story!

rebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoo

**Chapter 2: What's up with Yugi?**

Yugi Mouto awoke next morning to a sharp pain in his neck. He groaned gently and turned over, trying to ignor it. Needless to it didn't work so well. It only made it hurt worse! He growled, reaching up to his neck to find the problem. His hand met leather. It was his white leather collar. 'Humm,' he thought, 'I must have fallen asleep wearing it...wait, what?' his eyes snapped wide open.

The First thing he noticed was that he was fully dressed, which was strage considering he had been naked fucking some hooker...or at least, that's what he remembered... The second thing he noticed was that he was in his room, which made absolutly no sense! Why would he be in his room if he had gone to the stripe club with Joey and sleept with that hooker? ...AND WHY THE HELL WAS HIS NECK HURTING SO BAD!

Yugi sat up, groaning, trying his hardest to remember what had happened, though to his dismay, there was nothing. He shook his head, as if the clear away the thoughts inside it. He slowly got up, groaning again, and got dressed into something that didn't squeeze him 'in all the right places'...to death. When he was dressed, (in a plain navy shirt and black jeans), he opened his down and walked down the hall into the living room...only to see joey laying lazily on the couch, staring sleepily up at him.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, looking confusedly at his best friend. Joey chuckled at him gently.

"Just makin' sure you're k', yug'! Ihad to drag you outta' that screw room! You were passed out! You just wouldn't wake up! Finally, i just gave up and brought you here." he said, then frowned slightly. "You are ok, right?"

"Yeah, i'm fine..." Yugi said, in a kind of a daze. Joey smiled.

" Good! Soooo...how was it?" he asked quietly, as if he was about to hear the meaning of life and didn't want anyone else to hear.

" How was what?" yugi asked, equally as quiet. Joey looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'how was what'? Your screw, of course!" Yugi looked confused. what screw? ..._oh_. oh _that _kind of screw. He blushed deeply.

"..._Wonderful_." He said. '_I think...'_ he added in his head. He dicided to keep his memory loss to himself.

Joey grinned. "Good! I worried about you for a minute thier, buddy!" joey laughed, giving yugi a playful punch in the shoulder. "Now we better hurry we got about an hour to get ready and get to campus." joey said.

Yugi froze. "What! _Shit_!" Joey chuckled at yugi's uncharacteristical cursing, and started, at slug's pace, to get ready for one of thier last days of collage.

rebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoo

Yugi could just now pay attention in class! He was soooooo sleepy! And hungry...

He just didn't know it yet..."Ow!" he heard Tea screech. He looked up to see what was wrong, ...and froze. Tea had appearently got a papper cut...

...And was _bleeding_. Suddenly, as if triggered by some unknown force, yugi got hungry. _Very_ hungry. He felt like he was starving... He kept staring at the blood, until a voice interupted his watching sesson.

"Umm, Yugi?" Tea asked quietly.

"Yes?" he answered softly, still staring in awe at the blood. Blood had never looked this good...

"Why are you staring at me?" Tea finished, and yugi's head snapped up. He jumpped and looked away, muttering 'no reason'. Tea frowned, but went along with it and got back to work.

A few minute later, he fell into a bored daze again, and was nearly asleep when...

" Mr.Mouto, this is a classroom, not a bedroom." The professor said in a stern voice. Snickers spread throughout the room.

"I'm sorry Sir, but i'm not feeling well. May I please be excused?" yugi asked weakly.

"...write down your work and you may go." he responded, and went back to teaching the class. While yugi was packing up his stuff, he was passed a note. It read:

_Hey Yug,_

_Me an' Tristan and gonna' play soccer after school. Wanna' jion us?_

_your bud',_

_Joey_

Humm...he wasn't very good at soccer, but it was a game, right? He'd try it. Yugi stared at the note, and passed one of his own to joey before he walked out of the classroom:

_If i'm feeling better, yeah, i'll be there._

_see you there(maybe),_

_yugi._

rebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoo

Yugi was feeling better, and the game had gone pretty well. Until...ofcourse, it happened...he still didn't know why he had done it, but he had:

_flashback_

_They were in the middle of the soccer game, and the score was tied. He wasn't sure how it happened, but some how, joey got hit with the ball, and like tea, was bleeding. Before yugi could stop him self, he jumpped up ran over to joey..._

_...and started licking his cut. When he relized what he was doing , he shot up. 'Okay,' he thought, 'act now, think about the concequences(sp?) later!' Then yelled: "Mwuhahahahaha! look at me! I'm evil!" his friends looked at him very weird. "Eh, just wanted to see how it felt. Being evil, I mean." yugi made a face. "Eh, villans over exagerate(sp?). It's not all that great." he said.Then he started walking away. "umm, i'm not feeling weel. I'm going home. See you guys tommorow!" He yelled, and ran off._

_end flashback_

Yugi shook his head. What had gotton into him lately? He got dressed to go to bed. (he was at his house now). As he was climbing into bed, he noticed something. He slowly turned to his side, terrified, and pulled back his collar. He glanced in the mirror... and on his neck, he saw marks. _Bite_ marks.

_And they weren't human._

rebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoo

rebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoorebelsheepsaymoo

becka: end chappie!

ryou: thank god...

bastet: yeah, what ever. R&R, people. people who reveiw will get replicas(sp?) of the ball used to hit joey.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. End of story.

Warning: Sexual references, cursing, vampiric humor, cruel humor, OOC Yugi.

Me: Yo, peeps. Sorry it took so long to update: Writer's block. /sweat drop/

Bastet: You're telling me/snickers/

Me: Oh, shut up. My smexy pet for this chappie is…Yugi! Why? Well, he's fun to mess with/holds chain that's attached to yugi's choker/

Reviews

**Melzart: **Ok, to answer 4 questions:

1. yugi is going to be freaked.out.

2. Yes, she was a vampire.

3. Her name is Rhea Fong (Most people call her Vampie, though.)

4. You will see her again! XD

Ok, so here's your very own 'let us hit Joey and make him bleed' soccer ball! XD Enjoy!

**La-Garce-Fille:** Yay! Vamp yugi! You were right! Glad you like it. Here's my update...and here's your bloody soccer ball!

**I am a Catlover**: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked your plushy too! Oh...and DCatlover... Bastet has been complaining that she wants an orgy with you and Akefia...you might want to have a little talk with her about that... anyways, here's your lets-hit-Joey soccer ball! Enjoy!

Bastet: p-lllleeeeaaaasssssseeee??????!!!!!!!

Me: silence, yami.

**Aliccia**: You're welcome, and thank you! Here's the update. Have a soccer ball!

**Anna Himura0211**: Yay! Cute Vampire yugi! Whoohoo! Hum...hunting? I don't know. I'm kind of making this up as I go along. Here's your bloody soccer ball!

**yami-fangirl**: Yeah for funny weirdness! Poor Joey got vamp-ttacked! Oh well. All for one and one for all, here's your bloody soccer ball! (Ignore the lameness, please.)

**Mew Draiku**: Murdered? Oh, no no no! Then the story would have to end! LOL. Well, here's that chappie… and your soccer ball!

idontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurderidontwanttobeamuderer

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

"No…" yugi whimpered as he peered in the mirror at his reflection. He shivered and slipped into bed, covering his ears and eyes. This couldn't be right! He wasn't… that! He wasn't a monster! He wasn't a monster who drank the blood of others! The sweet, silky blood- NO! He was not going to start thinking about that! Though the more he thought about it, that more appealing it sounded…

Yugi shook his head, sobbing, and crawled further under the covers for comfort. He snuggled closer to the warmth, hugging it tight to him, and cried himself into a restless sleep. 'Maybe this was all a horrible dream…' he thought right before he drifted away into blackness, '-and maybe when I wake up, those stupid ugly marks will be gone…'

idontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurderidontwanttobeamuderer

They were still there.

Yugi stared at the mirror at the marks again. He hated them. He sighed, putting his choker on back over them. He hated seeing them, and he knew his friends would be scared of him if they saw them. He dressed and solemnly headed off to school.

School was discomforting. Along with the constant itching from the bite mark, he also had to act like nothing was wrong. The hardest part of the day was gym class. Not only could he not keep up with the rest of the class during warm ups, but they were playing dodge ball that day. DODGE BALL!! He had to both avoid the ball and avoid the lust for blood that came up every time someone was injured and bleeding.

Yugi was still upset. He had been acting like it all day too, rousing the suspicions and concerns of his friends. His friend kept asking him what was wrong, but he never did give them an answer. He didn't want to hurt them …they were his friends…he cared about them so much!

Yami seemed the most worried. He kept glancing at yugi, and leaving small whispers of 'Abiou, are you all right?' in his mind. Yugi just said he was fine and ignored him after that. Then, 'Little one, are you sure you're ok?' Yugi gave no answer.

When Yugi got home later that day, he headed straight for his room. Yami, who had been on the bus with him, was very concerned. Usually, yugi would get something to snack on and watch TV for a while, maybe play a few games of Duel Monsters with him, THEN go up to his room. What had caused his little abiou's change of routine? He went upstairs to check on him.

"Yugi?" called Yami from outside his door. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"Please yami, go away!" Yami was taken aback be the answer, so he asked again,

"Yugi, please, you know you can tell me anything. Why are you acting so strangely? Did somebody hurt you?! Cause if they did, ill-"

"No yami, it's not that! Please go away, I don't want to hurt you!" Hurt him?

"Yugi, what's going on?! Remember, this is my room too, and I won't hesitate to come in! So please Yugi, tell me what's wrong!"

"No! Don't come in! Go away!"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but if you won't tell me what's going on, I'm just going to have to come in."

"No!"

"Then tell me!"

"NO!"

Yami opened the door.

The last thing he saw was Yugi, running at him. This is one of those times when you wish you had just stayed on the couch, watching anime cartoons.

Damn.

Idontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurderidontwanttobeamurderer

Yugi's POV

Crap. Sorry Yami, but I told you to go away. And I'm hungry.

…What the crap am I doing? This is my yami! I can't hurt him! But I'm hungry. And Yami's neck looks GOOD! I should know; I have the same one. Now, just to get this choker off…

…Crap. MORE bite marks. Forget the sucking neck; Vamp chick's _dead_.

Idontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurdereridontwanttobeamurderidontwanttobeamurderer

**Me: VERY OOC Yugi. Sorry!!** Review and you get… Yami's choker!!

Fangirls: squeal…!!!


End file.
